April Fools
by kmleslie
Summary: Jokes are funny. But not all are. Well that is in England's mind.


US/UK

America was a lair. He always lied. It didn't matter who it was. He always lied. He would cover old lies with new ones. He didn't seem to care.

His friends always hated when he lied. It didn't bother him when they scolded him. It only hurt him when England scolded him.

"America, when are you going to stop? When are you going to stop lying to us? Lying to me? Hurting me?" England asked.

America looked up at him from his chair. "I don't lie to you." He said with a cold stare. "You're lying to me right now." England said the sadness visible in every word.

America looked down. Regret surged through his body. He exhaled loudly, closing his eyes.

'_Why is it like this for me?' _He always thought.

He always knew he loved England purely. From the bottom of his heart he love him. But he knew England would never love a liar so he kept quiet. Never telling anyone. He told himself over and over again he would forget him.

_"I was so enchanted to meet you England. You are my all. I love you and I'm sorry I can't tell you. You truly are the most perfect thing I've ever met. _

_Don't listen to those bullies. I feel like I can see the bunny too. Even if I can't I believe that it's there. _

_I'm sorry I never told you I loved you. But I know you would never love a liar so that's why. I was scared. Scared of rejection. I'm sorry. _

_I will always love you England."_

America read his now finished letter to himself. He folded it, sealed it in an envelope, and tucked it into a box under his bed. No, he wasn't going to give it to England. He's too much of a coward for that.

"Do you have your homework done yet?" England asked America, already knowing the answer but wondering if he'd tell the truth. "Yes, I do." He replied, bluntly and sitting back in his chair in the cafeteria. "You lied to me again." England said quietly, looking down silently so America couldn't see his eyes slightly water. But America still saw. He saw him cry. A pang of guilt striking into him, knowing he was the reason. He opened his mouth to reply when a new voice sounded.

"America! I've been looking for you. I'm having a party tomorrow to count down April fools. Will you come?" France asked. "Nah. I'll pass." America said, slightly frustrated with the situation he was in. "What if I get that guy you like? What's his name? Eng-" France's sentence was cut by a hand slapped over his mouth.

America laughed awkwardly looking at England. England got up and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving France and America behind.

_ 'Ive really screwed up' _America thought.

"What the hell, France? You almost told England I loved him." America said releasing his hand. There was a red mark around France's mouth from the pressure put in his hand but in all honesty, he didn't care.

"That's England?" France said, realizing who it was. "But you'll come right?" "Maybe." America said just to get him to shut up.

-skip to tomorrow night-

England walked to the swings. He saw a familiar figure staring at the ground. He sighed but still continued his steps.

"You may be good at lying but you were never good at hiding." He said plainly.

'_Its because I want you to find me.' _America thought but remained silent.

"France is pretty mad at you for not showing up. I even went just for you." England said sitting on the swing next to him. With that America's mind blew up with questions. Questions that would remain unanswered of course.

"You went just for me?" America asked. "Did you say something?" England replied. "Oh. I said that out loud. Oh it was nothing." He said immediately turning red.

"America. For once. Just tell me the truth." England asked. America looked at him. He looked deep into his eyes. He saw desperation.

"You really just want the truth?" America asked. He received a slight nod. America took a deep breath.

"I love you England." He said with a straight face.

This is all England wanted. After all those years of loving America secretly. But one Question replayed in englands mind. 'Is he telling me the truth?'

England looked at his watch. 12.05. April 1st. He laughed bitterly as tears formed in his eyes. "That's real funny America. I told you not to lie. Just do me a favour. Don't hold in your laugh. Laugh when I'm gone." England said as he began to walk away. Tears flushed his eyes, streaming down his cheeks.

He took out his headphones and blasted music into his ears. He drowned out the sound of America. "ENGLAND. WATCH OUT. THERE'S A CAR!" He heard the faint voice of America. He didn't turn around. He wouldn't be fooled again. He went to cross the street. A bright light blinded him. He couldn't move. He was frozen in his spot. *crash* the body. Covered in blood. No pulse. Lifeless already. Tears streamed down his cheeks. One after the other.

-one year later-

He lazily walked to the swing set. He sat down on the swing and stared at the ground. He checked his watch and let out a shaky breath. Carefully he opened the sealed envelope in his hand.

He read over each word. Slowly, the tears began. He didn't realize he was crying until one fell to the letter.

"Why did he do this so often?" England questioned himself. Sitting on the swing is so boring. England heard the faint voice of America in the background. "I'm sorry I always lied to you before." England looked around but saw nothing. He looked at the ground spotting a rose that was starting to wither.

"I really am sorry England. I truly dot love you" England tightened the grip he had around the rose in his hand. "Don't cry. " America's voice was gentle. It seemed very close.

The people passing looked at England weird. He was crying on the swing, holding a rose, talking to himself. But if you took a few steps closer. You could hear the voice of America. An angel who was singing to his love.


End file.
